1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water jet generating system in a bathroom adapted for use in a body massage by generating water jet injected to skin of a human body using hot and cold water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kinetic massage similar to that given by finger-pressure therapy can be applied to the body of a person taking bath, taking advantage of localized pressurization of, or impact to the body caused by a pressure of water jet, or friction occurring between the water jet and the skin of the body when the water jet at an appropriate pressure is caused to beat at the surface of the skin. This type of treatment making use of hot water as the water jet can provide massaging effects for recovery from fatigue or promotion of health. It is well known that massaging given in a hot bath utilizing hot water jet is effective in refreshing the body, coupled with beneficial effects of taking a dip in the hot bath, and by injecting water jet, immeasurably beneficial effects are expected . This type of massaging systems have been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2502192 under the title "Beauty Promotion System in Bath", Japanese Patent Laid-open H1-178028 "Liquid Jet Type Massaging System", and so on.
However, there have been very few massaging systems utilizing water jet which can be put to use at home with ease because of such problems as needs for installing an elaborate apparatus for generating high pressure water jet for use in a bathtub at home, inconvenience in handling, and the like.